Lover I don't have to love
by Piggy-Pink-0
Summary: All the characters have a past that binds them together. now some of 'em are in highschool. it will turn out to be a BV now it's a 18B...
1. Chapter 1

>>I don't own any of the characters.

All the characters have a past that binds them together. some died, some lived. some remember, some don't. some are together, some are alone. in this story the people who are still alive will come together, but if they will remember?

**Lover I don't have to love**

Chapter one

"Hey darling." A black and blue haired chick said to a blond one. The blonde, 18, kissed the other, Bulma, softly on the mouth.

"Hey, how are you?" they grabbed hands and walked to school.

"I had the strangest dream; I was pregnant and sitting in the back of a bus." Bulma remembered her dream vividly, she had still been asleep 20 minutes ago. Her hair was still wet from her quick shower.

"How can you be pr... oh, sorry. I read once that when you dream you're pregnant, you're bound to meet changes, as well as being in a bus. That means you're up for some changes." Bulma shrugged, she really couldn't care. She liked how things were now.

"I guess, so how have you been?" she said taking her mind of off the subject.

"I'm okay." They were silent the rest of the two mile walk to school. Enjoying each other company.

As they arrived at school they parted whit a French kiss.

"Bye sexy, I'll see you at lunch." 18 whispered in Bulma's ear. In response she smacked 18's ass making the blonde girl jump slightly. Bulma turned left and 18 right. Walking in the hallway and taking in her surroundings she noticed a strange tingle. She couldn't quite detect what it was though. She decided to ignore it and smoke a cigarette, after she looked at her watch and seeing she had some time left. She quickly walked outside and lit one. Breathing in the poisoned air she saw some 'new' kids trying to smoke, silently she laughed at them, it looked like shit. Then she saw it, him, the tingle. Jack. No... That was impossible, Jack was dead. It probably was somebody new, who looked a bloody lot like him. She kept looking at him though. When he noticed this and looked up she looked away. With her mind in the past she forgot about the time. Until she looked at her watch.

"FUCK!" she ran inside, late.

"Bulma Briefs, late again. This must end soon dear, or you will be expelled for at least three days. But I trust you know that." A woman covered in wool said to a young woman clad in black.

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, here is your slip, now hurry on!" The woman didn't have to say that again. Bulma had left as soon as the slip was in her hand. Running down the halls she was exactly twenty minutes late. When she opened the door of her class she groaned. There were only places left in front of the class. She slumped down in one of them after she gave the teacher her slip. Before she closed her eyes to sleep some more she looked around. She noticed that the new kid was sitting next to her. He still looked familiar. Then she slowly dozed off.

"Miss Bulma Lynch! First you come in late and then you fall asleep? Are you so desperate to be expelled?

"Mmmh? Oh, no. I'm not really."

"Oh.. then.. well, please pay more attention. Would you?" Bulma snickered. After about ten minutes her attention was raised again when the teachers' voice came to close for her liking.

"Young sir… are you new? Yes, goodness, I forgot all about you, please, introduce." Bulma opened her eyes and looked next to her, knowing that the teacher had addressed the person next to her.

"Vegeta, 18." The boy said gruffly. Bulma sneered.

"Care to elaborate?" the teacher said.

"No." Came Vegeta's short reply leaving the teacher lost for words, again.

"Can I ask a question? What's your problem with 18?" Bulma said, not fully getting the point that he probably was referring to his age.

"I have no problem with 18, except that it's my age." Vegeta answered her. Bulma blushed, stupid mistake.

"Oh, sorry." Soon Bulma fell asleep again.

"Miss Lynch, would you please pay attention while you're sitting here? If you're not going to participate then you might as well leave." The teacher said to Bulma after she had fallen asleep, again. Bulma shrugged and packed her bag. She wasn't feeling like attending to class anyway.

"Okay, shall I return on a later time?" She asked. The woman in front of the class just frowned.

"Bulma, take this and give it to Mrs. Black. Tell her why." Bulma nodded and walked out of the class, again. This was the third time this week, and it was only Tuesday.

"This is gonna be one hell of a week." She muttered to herself as she was walking towards Mrs. Black's office. Walking down the hall she saw pictures of girls and boys smiling happily. There also was a picture of her and 18. They didn't smile they just stared into the lens. Hoping that it soon would end, it hadn't.

"Ah, Bulma Lynch. How are you today? Oh wait you already answered that question this morning. I don't want to see you here again Miss. You do know that five slips means detention." Bulma hadn't even entered the office or the woman had begun her ranting.

"Yes I know. I promise I won't come back this week." Bulma bowed her head and turned around.

"Wait just a second young lady; I'm not finished with you! There is a new youngster at this school. Mr. van der Breed may have given him to me, but I will make him your responsibility. You and he have the same classes. You will guide him this week and maybe you will be freed from your detention hours that stand here on my computer." Bulma looked horrified.

"What? Are you fucking serious? I'm not going to spend my precious free time with some stupid boy."

"I'll just pretend as if I haven't heard that. Bulma, let me elaborate. His name is Vegeta, he has amnesia and for so far they can rule things out he is an orphan. Yes, he is troubled, obnoxious and then some, but so are you." The girl on the other end of the table was slowly turning red. This woman couldn't be serious. This guy could very well be who she thought he was. Jack. But wait, he had amnesia, which meant that he didn't know that. On the other hand, she had read somewhere that people with amnesia could remember things when they are under people they should know.

"I don't know if I want to do that." She said, for one moment forgetting who she was talking to.

"Well, it wasn't a suggestion, lady! If I say jump you ask how HIGH! You understand? I have had enough of you! You will go to the canteen, and I will not hear anything negatively about you! Only a GOOD report, from Vegeta. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Bulma remembered who she was talking to all to well. Silently she hoped that her menopause would go by more silently.

"Yes, sheesh, how could someone not hear you, I mean, yes ma'am! I'll see you next week then!" And with that Bulma raced to the canteen. She was greeted by a snickering sound. She looked around, there.

"Vegeta." He nodded.

"What is your last name?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, never mind. Let's go, we have art." He mumbled something incoherently what sounded too much like bitch for Bulma's liking.

"Just wait one second mister. We will not call me any other name or noun then Bulma. Bulma Lynch if you must, not: woman, bitch, witch, you, freak, occupant of space or what ever, just Bulma. This way you will not piss me off, as much as you probably will, and you probably will keep your fair skin. Do we have an accord?" The boy blinked. Then smirked evilly.

"Very well," He said in a low voice, it sounded far too much like Jack's for Bulma's liking.

"I will not call you any of the above. Just, Bulma." Bulma nodded satisfied, but not entirely sure, why he was smirking like that.

"Right, let's go now." The boy nodded and followed her.

The entire day Vegeta was working on her nerves. When he spoke, which wasn't often, he would emphasize her name. And would use it three times in one sentence. Let's just say that she was glad that the day was over and that she could go to 18's place. She was standing near her locker, waiting for 18 when Vegeta walked up to her.

"Bulma, Can I ask you a question, Bulma?" The girl sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, then, were do you live?" Bulma sighed and looked up as if her help would come from there.

"This –she shook her head again- means NO. Now, leave me alone."

"Ah, come on, you can tell me where you live don't you?" He putted his head in a position like he was a puppy, begging for attention. Bulma was about to tell him where she lived when to arms snaked around her sides. Bulma relaxed. 18.

"Hey, whats going on, are you the new kid? My name's 18. Bull, are you ready, I want to get out of here." Bulma hastily nodded her head and walked outside. She waved to Vegeta; I'll see you tomorrow at my locker!"

As soon as they'd reached outside Bulma lit a cigarette. Inhaling deeply she slowly felt the stress leave her body. When they walked away they held hands. Bulma squeezed hard into the other girls hand. When the cigarette was gone Bulma said that she needed a fuck. 18 agreed and they walked to 18's place.

Entering the apartment they grabbed some food and left to the blond girl's room. When the door closed behind them they started to kiss passionately. 18's tongue traced Bulma's lower lip. Suddenly 18 froze and retreated.

"You promised." She said and Bulma looked down,

"I know… but… Vegeta and… I'm sorry okay?" She looked up with hope gleaming in her eyes. 18 shook her head.

"Bulma, you made a promise, I made a promise. I kept mine. You didn't." Bulma was on the verge of tears.

"No... Please, no…" But 18 shook her head and turned away. Bulma's face turned grim and she became angry.

"Just wait a fucking second. Just because I chewed my lip doesn't mean I'll cut myself open. It's all because of that stupid Vegeta, he looks to fucking much like Jack, it was the only thing I could think of the entire fucking day! Above that I have to be around him for the rest of the entire fucking week! You just don't get it! Please don't turn me down. I'm really really sorry! And by the way, who says you're keeping your promise, it's not like I can check you as you can check me." 18 turned around smiling sadly,

"It's okay. But don't do it again! And if you want some piss of me, to check it, you can have it." She said. But before Bulma could react she shut her up by coffering her mouth with hers, this time neither one of them pulled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three hours later Bulma got out of the bed and collected her clothes to get dressed.

"I have to go. Lucy will kill me, if I won't be on time." 18 nodded, still lying in the bed. She looked at Bulma getting dressed.

"You're sexy." Bulma looked up and smirked. When she was ready to go she walked over to her lover and kissed her shortly on her head.

"Bye, I'll see you tonight, eh?"

"Yes, just don't forget anything tonight, the last time you were in pure luck!"

"Yeah, I know." After that Bulma waved and left. On the way to her house it rained, making her smile.

* * *

"Good God, Bulma you look awful!" Bulma hadn't even stepped inside or the insult was thrown to her head. 

"Thanks, it's nice to see you to." Came the reply of Bulma, shooting daggers to the face that belonged to the woman who supposedly gave birth to her.

"I'm upstairs." And with that Bulma ran up the stairs. In her bedroom she grabbed her pillow and screamed in it. 'I can't believe it, even after having sex with 18, she still manages to ruin my day.' She looked with a sneaky look to her knife, but immediately turned her head away.

"No, I promised." She said. She opened her book and started to learn but after half an hour there hadn't been one word that had entered her mind. She grumbled and turned her music on, singing along she started to draw, until Lucy banged on the door.

"Quit the noise its 10!" 'Fuck.' Bulma thought, grabbed her coat and left the house, realising she was going to be late at a very important appointment, they'd kill her.

* * *

18 looked at her watch. Bulma was late, and there were people who weren't as understanding as she was. After three more minutes she saw something black coming closer. 

"18! Sorry I'm late! I forgot the time. Are they pissed?" Bulma panted.

"You could say that! Why did you forget the time? You know how important tonight is!" The other girl bowed her head.

"Yeah, I know, so were is everybody?" 18 pointed her head in the direction of the black door. Behind the door muffled voices could be heard.

"Okay, let's do this." They grabbed hands and walked in.

"Hello gentlemen…" 18 said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Dead tired Bulma fell on her bed. She was exhausted. She hated her job. But she had to do it, if she ever wanted to get out of this place. She felt her eyes droop. ring ring her eyes flew open. She reached in her bag for her cell phone. 

"Ya"

"Hello, this is Vegeta."

"Did I give you my number?"

"No, but I have my ways, listen, about today..."

"Look I have no time for this, I'm very tired and I want to sleep. If it's really a 112 emergency, you can tell me, but everything else has to wait."

"Oh, well, then I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Yeah, che- oh well, then not, mister-I-am-to-good-to-say-good-bye." She angry clapped her cell phone shut and flicked the lights out. With her clothes still one she fell asleep immediately. Dreaming; of quitting her job and getting killed over it.

* * *

Ring ring Bulma opened her eyes. Ring ring. 

"What the fuck?" she murmured and reached over her bed; she had fallen off during the night, and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey sexy, I'm just calling to make sure you go to school." Came a sleepy voice from the other end.

"18? Wha… why do you care, it's early…"

"Yes, that's why I'm not going to school today, but you are. You have to show this kid around don't you." Bulma groaned.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll come over later today?" 18 suggested.

"Yeah, you should do that. I'm taking a shower now, I'll see ya." She closed her phone and walked to her bathroom. Five minutes later she emerged and grabbed some clothes, she dragged a brush trough her still wet hair and left for downstairs after fixing her make up.

"Bulma, next time you come home late, don't make that much noise will you?" came a groggy reply out of the living room, Bulma didn't react, just flipped her finger and grabbed an apple.

"Bye." And with that she left the house, just in time to avoid a rotten apple. When she arrived at school, she noticed she had forgotten her backpack. Franticly she searched all her pockets for cigarettes, she didn't find any, fortunately enough she did found some money.

* * *

"Can I have one heavy van Nelle please?" 

"Want some cigarette paper with that?"

"Yes please.

"That'll be five fifty,"

"Here you go."

"Cheers." As soon as she was outside she had rolled herself a smoke and was inhaling the toxic smoke.

"Good mornin'." She looked behind her and inwardly jumped. Vegeta.

"Oy." They walked to school together.

"Why did you call me yesterday?" Bulma asked him, Vegeta looked up and shrugged.

"Don't remember."

"Sure you do, you wanted to apologise, but now you've changed your mind."

"No, that was not the reason. But if you really are that desperate that you want to know, I'll tell you."

"Okay, I'm desperate, tell me." Bulma said, not at all fazed about admitting being desperate.

"I wanted to ask you if the name Sarah means anything to you." Bulma was, to say the least, shocked but didn't let it show.

"And to ask me that, you called me in the middle of the night?" In her mind, Bulma was quickly running past al their events yesterday to check if she hadn't done anything the 'old Bulma' would've done.

"I probably could've waited till today." Vegeta said and shrugged.

"But tell me, did there ring any bells when I said the name Sarah?" Bulma shook her head and said,

"No, not really sorry." But she thought something entirely different. 'There rung some bells alright, and what's up with the attitude, or better said, the lack there off? Did you bump your head so hard?' she looked at him with a longing look in her eyes. She missed him, but she couldn't dwell on that. He wasn't Jack, he was Vegeta. And by the way, she was with 18. The girl would kill her if she'dmade aguess ather thoughts.

* * *

Later in class Bulma couldn't pay any attention. All the time her head was in the past. This way she didn't notice that Vegeta kept starring at her, almost the entire hour. When the bell had rang, and Bulma didn't respond Vegeta nudged her. 

"What?" Came the gruff reply from the girl who had been absent the entire hour.

"Class is over." Bulma looked around after the boy made that remark. She cursed and grabbed her bag.

"We have history, come on." The boy nodded, but as they walked out of the class room he saw the piece of paper Bulma had been doodling on. There were only two names. Jack and Sarah. The rest of the page was covered in hearts. Vegeta grabbed it and stuffed it in his jeans pocket.

* * *

That's it for now.

Cheers, Piggy


	3. Chapter 3

>>>There wíll be cutting in this chapter, if you can't handle that, or if it may be a trigger in one way or the other, please skip this chapter, I won't be held responsible if you'd try this at home, which is not a smart move to make, believe me, I know. 

* * *

Chapter 3

The rest of the day Bulma had stayed absent. It had annoyed Vegeta to no end and he was ready to speak his mind.

"Bulma, listen. You do know who Sarah is. Tell me, now." Bulma looked up, pleased to hear a small change in his voice; it sounded more like the 'old' boy she thought he used to be.

"No, it's none of your business if I know a girl whose name happens to be Sarah. I don't ask you about what they did to you, do I?"

"You want to."

"Yes, but I have enough dignity to wait until a better time or at least until we might know each other better."

"Then again, asking me for my past is a different thing then asking you if you know a kid by the name Sarah."

"It's the bloody same thing!" with that said Bulma stomped off to blow off some steam.

The wrong way. Instead of walking outside to smoke a cigarette she walked into the toilets.

When she came there she realised she had forgotten her backpack that morning, she franticly looked around for something sharp. There, tweezers. 'Who in their right mind would pluck there eyebrows at school?' she thought, but silently blessed them, as they would give her the ultimate release.

Locking her self in a stall she let her pants drop to her ankles. She sat down on the closed toilet seat and scraped the tweezers over her upper leg, immediately she felt release. Slowly there were blood droplets forming on the scratches. She cursed silently and wiped the droplets away with some toilet paper.

* * *

After some twenty minutes she emerged out of the toilets. There was a small brown stain forming on her pants, but because they were black it wasn't that noticeable. To her big surprise Vegeta still stood there.

He looked her over, giving her chills. At the moment that the left corner of his mouth went up she knew it was Jack. She wanted to fuck him right then and there, she couldn't care that there would be people watching. But instead of jumping him she mouthed him off.

"What's wrong, lost? Can't find your way alone?" he didn't respond only shook his head. Bulma looked at her watch. They had missed the entire lunch period thanks to her little tantrum.

"What ever, do you want to go to class or do you want to get a drink, it's your last period anyway." Vegeta looked up.

"What kind of drink will we be getting?"

"What do you think? A diet coke of course…" Bulma said, making Vegeta raise a brow,

"I'm more in the mood for a beer."

"Of course I was meaning a beer; you can get a fucking diet coke here at school." She turned around and walked out of the school. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, causing Vegeta to bump into her.

"What the…"

"I spend my last money on my cigarettes this morning, I have some at my place, do you mind if we go past my place?"

"Yes I do mind."

"Well, then you have to pay your own beer."

"I was being sarcastic, blue." Vegeta said with a hint of agitation in his voice. Bulma's heart skipped a beat.

"What did you just call me?" she whispered while her eyes grew very wide. Not daring to turn around, she'd brake down if she would.

"Blue, what's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing, never mind." With that she shook it off and walked out of school, not once looking back if Vegeta followed her, but he did. He catched up with her and they walked away from the school, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

* * *

When they arrived at Bulma's home they both hadn't uttered one word since they had left school.

"This is my … home." Bulma said with hesitation. They walked to the back and entered the house.

"Who's there?" Came a voice from the living room.

"It's me." Bulma answered. She walked up the stairs, motioning Vegeta to follow her.

They entered her room, and as Bulma was gathering some stuff Vegeta looked around. It was a small and dark room. One little window didn't let many light in. There also wasn't much space left after Bulma's bed and closet were placed. So she had placed her stereo atop of the closet, to change the CD she had to stand on her bed.

"Let's go." Bulma said after she had grabbed some money, her cell phone and her backpack. When they left the room and Vegeta closed it behind him he said,

"Your room sucks." She didn't respond immediately but rolled her eyes and counted to ten.

"My bed fits in it and my bed fits two people. That's all that counts."

"How many people did you sleep with?" He asked her. She turned around and because they were standing on the stairs she was looking up at him.

"That's not really any of your business. But because I don't care about shit like that, you can know. I've had sex with five people but only made real love to two people."

"You say you don't care about things like that, does this means that if we would be in a relationship and I slept with some one else, you wouldn't mind?" Vegeta asked her, already knowing her answer in the back of his head.

"I'd kill you." With that said she turned around and walked down the stairs.

"Wait here." She said when they had reached the kitchen. She slipped into the living room. She looked at Lucy in disgust. The brown haired woman was lying on the couch and was watching television while eating pizza.

"Lucy, I'm off, I'm sleeping at 18's tonight I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy turned around with great difficulty.

"Who's the boy?" she asked.

"Vegeta." Bulma said and turned around to walk away. But she stood stock still when Lucy replied,

"He looks like Jack, the boy you killed." When Bulma had come back to her senses she furiously turned around, her eyes shot fire.

"Shut the hell up! I didn't kill Jack that was an accident! And even if it was true you're not fucking aloud to fucking talk about it!" Bulma stormed out of the house, ignorant to the tears falling from her eyes and the looks Vegeta gave her.

* * *

"Who's Jack?" Came Vegeta's voice from behind her. He had followed her when she rushed out of the house. They were now standing on a little playground where long ago a coup had been committed and now it belonged to the teens of the neighbourhood.

"That's none of your fucking business."

"Did you kill some one else?"

"See previous answer."

"Why do you ca…" Bulma interrupted him.

"Look, I hate my past and I certainly don't like being reminded of it. Can we please forget about it?" When Vegeta hesitantly nodded she said,

"Come one, I'll buy you a beer." Together they walked away. Bulma was still having trip down memory lane. If this was the effect Vegeta was having on her she would be getting rid of him soon, she'd go to Mrs Black and ask for a replacement. Vegeta was trying to figure everything out what he just heard, but especially why it had hurt when she said she had made love to two persons and slept with five.

* * *

"Why the fuck weren't you at school this morning? I needed you!" she looked down.

"I broke my promise." She added with a whisper. 18 frowned and stood up from her place on the couch. She wrapped her arms lovingly around the girl who still was standing in the door, afraid to enter. They looked one another in the eye. Bulma couldn't look away, even though tears were streaming down her face. 18 took Bulma's hand and led them to her room.

When the door closed behind them she slowly and softly kissed Bulma. Tracing her face with the tips of her fingers. Bulma's eyes only produced more and more tears.

Bulma pulled back and got rid of her jacket and placed her bag on the ground, near the bed. She begun to unbutton her pants but before she could start 18's fingers had taken over.

"Let me do it." The girl whispered. Bulma's breath became raspy as 18 pulled her pants down. Bulma was afraid of the other girl's reaction.

When 18 saw the scratches on Bulma's legs she sighed and looked at the ground for a while. But then she looked up and gave Bulma a warm smile.

Slowly she traced the lines with her tongue, making Bulma shudder. When she stood up again she trapped Bulma between the bed and her body. Bulma gave in and fell backwards on the bed. 18 pinned the other girl beneath her.

"Never let me make a promise again. I hate it, braking 'em." 18 nodded and kissed away the other girls tears. Bulma slowly calmed down.

* * *

They lay next to each other on 18's bed. Bulma was tracing lines in the air.

"He's Jack." She whispered. 18 opened her eyes. And four blue eyes met.

"You sure?" when the other girl nodded she sat right up.

"Does he know?" Bulma shook her head.

"He doesn't have a clue. But, Lucy, the stupid cow said, in his face, that he looked like Jack, the boy I killed. But I knew it was him when I came from… out of the toilets and he did the smirk thing, I told you about that so many times, before everything happened." 18 nodded and fell back on the bed. She frowned and thought what they were going to do.

"It'll be okay. I promise. And if he remembers again. Well maybe he doesn't want you back. Don't look like that. It's a good thing. It means I can keep ya." She said and kissed Bulma on the lips.

"How can you still want me when I cut myself open every time life gets difficult?"

"'cause you're my problem case. By the way, you helped me get over my coke-habit." Bulma shrugged and turned around to try and sleep. 18 frowned, she wanted sex. She stroked Bulma's shoulder. But the other girl shrugged her off.

"Not now."

"Please?" 18 begged. Bulma turned around and sighed.

"Okay, you win. Just …" But she was cut short by 18's tongue.

* * *

Okay, so that was it. please let me know what you think. and if you think I need a beta-reader,I know I do, please mail me or say it in your review. than we can change the errors.

cheers, PiggyPink


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

It had been four weeks since Vegeta had arrived. He had sort off settled in. he floated between Bulma and 18 and some kids that played soccer. He kept having flashbacks. Flashbacks from him and Bulma, in those flashbacks they were … intimate.

Bulma in the meanwhile was having detention because she got into a fight. She had been fighting with this chick. The girl ended up in the hospital. Nothing major, just a broken nose. It served the little bitch right, sticking her nose in Bulma's business.

In the meanwhile 18 was busy trying to keep Bulma of off cutting. Cutting is like smoking, once you stopped it's okay, and you don't have the urge anymore, but as soon as you do it one time and one time only that entire 'rehab' time has been a waste of time.

Bulma was now facing two addictions. Smoking and cutting, three if you'd count the occasionally beer.

While Bulma was in detention and 18 was having extra art lessons Vegeta was trying to figure his flashbacks and the 'loose' words out. He had begun to carry a notebook with him. It was filled with little dots of text and small doodles. Here and there, there was a note from Bulma. Bulma tends to doodle names. Jack and Sarah. Those names covered in hearts and sunny skies were the most frequent doodles he'd find at her table.

But sometimes he'd find doodles that scared the shit out of him.

* * *

"Boo." 18 jumped at the voice behind her. She whirled around. Vegeta. 

"What do you want?" She didn't like him. She never had.

Vegeta didn't respond immediately but stared at the painting the girl had been working on. After a second or five, he got the piece of paper; he wanted to show 18, out of his back pocket. He gave it to 18.

She unfolded it and took in a sharp breath.

"What's this supposed to mean?" she looked at him. Vegeta shrugged and said,

"I was sort off hoping you could tell me." 18 looked at the piece of paper again. It was obvious of Bulma. It was the Cliff. The blue haired girl was standing on top, at the bottom were laying two figures. One of them had spiky hear. Vegeta's hair. She looked at him briefly and then turned around.

"It's probably what she wants to do with you. Now, sod off." She looked at her painting but saw it was finished. She putted it away and cleaned up the mess she had made.

When she was about to go away she saw that Vegeta was still standing there.

"Why don't you ask her and get the real answers you've been dying to hear for the past four weeks." He looked up.

"How do you…" 18 smiled,

"When Bulma will give you the answers you've been looking for, you know how I know you want them." With that she left the room to get her coat.

Vegeta stayed alone in the classroom. Images were flashing through his head.

He and Bulma laughing. He and Bulma talking. He and Bulma fighting. He and Bulma making love. Bulma and this other guy arguing. Bulma crying. Bulma angry. 18 bruised. This bald guy dead. He fighting with that earlier guy. Bulma freaked out.

"Vegeta?" His head shot up.

"Sarah?" Bulma shook her head.

"No, my name is Bulma. I think you know that by now." Vegeta didn't respond. She had changed. Not only her hair colour. But her mind and spirit as well.

"What's this?" he asked her, handing her the piece of paper he had given 18 previously.

Bulma looked at it. She became white at the sight of it. Literally, all the colour of her face was gone.

"Wh... where did you get this?" her voice was hoarse. She was freaking out. He couldn't have this? She had stuffed this away.

Vegeta hesitated to answer this. It would look as if he were obsessed whit her. He was. '_It was lying… no **SPEAK** you idiot!_'

"It was lying under your chair, during history. I picked it up. But, could you answer my question, what is it?" Bulma got even whiter.

"I… I don't know." She said and turned around but when she tried to run away she felt Vegeta's hand close around her wrist. Savouring the feeling she closed her eyes. Memories came flooding back. She wanted to fuck him.

But his voice brought her back rather fast.

"Bulma, you know. Tell me." She shook her head and whispered.

"No, I can't."

"You can!"

"No! I can't!" she turned around and ripped the piece of paper out of his hands. She walked over to the trashcan. She got a lighter out of her pocket and set the little piece of paper on fire.

Seeing it turn to ashes made her feel easier. A little easier. There was still Vegeta to deal with. She turned around and her face would bring Satan down on his knees.

"You! I'll kill you if you ever steal something from me again, if you come near me again or if you come close to 18! You hear me?" she was seething with anger. If they'd be in a cartoon there would be smoke coming out of her ears and little flames dancing in her eyes.

"Damn girl, relax. I'm not going to eat you or anything! I'm just trying to figure my past out."

"And how is your past related to me?" she was still really angry but slowly she was starting to get nervous. This didn't like were this was leading to.

"I get these flashbacks and you're in it. But your name is Sarah." Bulma stopped. She just stopped. Her heart skipped a beat, her breath stopped. Her muscles gave in as well. She fall backwards, against the wall and slumped down. Next to her was the trashcan, still smoking.

"I guess it sounds familiar?" Vegeta said, not feeling sorry in way or the other for fucking Bulma up. Suddenly the door opened.

"Vegeta? Bulma? Oh my God, Bulma!" 18 rushed in. she looked at Vegeta.

"What did you do to her?" Vegeta remained silent. Another flashback was taking over control.

* * *

Flashback 

"Jack? Oh my God JAAAAAAAAACK NOOOOOOOOO" Sarah's voice drowned out every sound it was the only sound he heard. He heard it while he fell, hit the water, went under, being dragged under by the water, the water keeping him under.

"I love you Jack."

"Jack, NO!"

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you Sarah." The voices were going through his head and just as the water there was no stopping them. Then he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head.

Gone were the voices but the water remained.

End Flashback

* * *

Vegeta felt the back of his head and murmured, 

"I love you Sarah." 18 had heard him and looked up. Forgetting Bulma for a minute, she walked over to him.

"WHAT did you just say?" Vegeta looked up

"I don't know."

"Like hell you don't."

"I swear I don't." 18 looked at him sceptically. Then she walked over to Bulma. She tried to wake her up by slapping her in the face. It worked.

Bulma opened her eyes but that was about the response she'd give. She heavily leaned on 18. By the door 18 turned around and faced Vegeta one more time.

"You better stay away from us." Then the two girls left.

"What ever." Vegeta mumbled and walked over to the trashcan.

"What the…" he reached into the trashcan and picked out the piece of paper, or what was left of it. It was the spike haired guy lying on the ground. Blood oozing out of his head, next to him was a river running by.

He grumbled and stuffed it in his pants. Then he left for home. He still had some homework to do.

* * *

yeah, I know, bit short. I hope you guys like it! later today, or tomorrow I'll post the fifth chapter..

cheers, PP


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"I think we should tell him." Bulma said softly. After they had left the school they had taken a walk. They ended on the side walk.

"Well, I think we shouldn't. We don't even know for certain that he's Jack. He says he remembers you, but he could also make his past up out of the doodles you make." 18 said stretching the word 'doodles'. The young woman was starting to become agitated.

"It's not like I can help what I doodle. That's the entire idea behind doodling." They both sighed, knowing that it would be wise to keep their mouth closed, before things would be said that neither one of them could forgive or forget. Bulma drew her knees to her chest and hugged them, letting her head rest on them, facing 18.

She was tired; she hadn't really slept last night. At school Vegeta had been acting like a total pain in the ass. During detention she had fallen asleep, but was rudely awakened by a reliving of her past. After detention she went to look for 18 in the art room, instead of 18 she had found Vegeta. He had confronted her with a doodle, of her, Jack and Yamcha. The bastard asked her what it was. Lost for words she had burned it. Then he said he remembered her as Sarah.

"He said he remembered me as Sarah." She said absentmindedly, but 18 heard. And 18 freaked. It was the last drop, the last straw. She jumped to her feet, her face turning red.

"Well, why don't you run off and tell him? Eh? Jeopardize our entire plan! Do you think it's easy for me? To see the girl you **love** doodle the name of a **boy** from a different time, a different place, and then cover his name in hearts and sunny skies? You're not the only one who faces problems you know! Unlike you I didn't break my promise! I'm still off it! But you're making it very hard! Very bloody HARD!" With that 18 turned around and walked away. Leaving a shocked but determined Bulma behind.

* * *

"Hi Chad, remember me?"

* * *

"Hello, is Vegeta home?"

* * *

"Do you have some stuff for me?"

* * *

"Can I see him?"

* * *

"Great, I'll be there by the end of the day."

* * *

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I'll tell you **my** past."

* * *

"Thanks so much, how can I repay you?"

* * *

"My name used to be Sarah. And I dated this guy Jack. You look like him, but you can't be him."

* * *

"Oh yeah… I missed this."

* * *

"Cause even though it was an accident, I killed him."

* * *

"Can I crash here for the night?"

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"My friend, Alex, she had this boyfriend, a coke-dealer. He got her hooked on drugs. This one evening she was so messed up I killed him. But he had a friend. Yamcha. This fucker had this twisted view on the world, and in it, I should be next to him. You, I mean Jack went and wanted to talk some sense into him, I followed. The two boys got into a fight…"

"…then you interfered, and pushed them both of the cliff."

"It was an accident!"

* * *

"Do you have some more?"

* * *

"Vegeta, please, look into my eyes, 'cause I can't. I can't look into the eyes that saw you fall. Please hold my hands, hold the hands that pushed you. Please kiss my mouth, the mouth that screamed… for you." Bulma raised her eyes from the grey stained floor, to his clear black eyes. His face was closer then she expected. Quickly she looked down again.

"How can I look into your eyes when you keep looking away?" His voice send shivers down her spine she closed her eyes. O how she wished she never had followed him.

She raised her head and opened her eyes. His hand caressed her trembling hands. But it did nothing to sooth her. On the contrary, it made her very nervous, as a virgin, being touched in places she didn't even know she had. She looked up, his eyes caught her, and this time, they didn't let her go.

Emotions were running through his eyes, anger, regret, hope but the most prominent one was forgiveness. That was what she needed to hear, to see… to feel.

He closed the gap between their heads, and his free hand disappeared behind her head, his fingers intertwining with her hair. His lips touched hers, and with every touch, with every shiver that went down his spine, he remembered.

"I missed you." She whispered to his lips.

* * *

18 opened her eyes. As soon as the blinding light of the early morning sun had entered her eyes, she closed them tightly. She groaned and tried to remember what had caused her this paralyzing headache. 

"NO!" she gasped as she remembered. Her hands flew to her face to feel her nose. It was swollen, and painful. Slowly she reopened her eyes, but not a million years could have prepared her for what she saw.

"Alex, still alive?" A male of her age with short spiked hair said in a sickening gluey voice.

"My name is Eight… wait... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" she rose, sitting up in a defensive manner. 'I must be dreaming because of the coke…' she pinched her arm, grimacing when she noticed that she was awake wide awake.

Slowly she started to get some things together.

"If you're still alive… then that means… oh my God! I have to get home. But first I have to pee." She climbed of off the couch she had slept on and walked to the toilet. While 18 emptied her bladder the other guy started to talk to her through the toilet door.

"Chad left you a little something something, a little note, it read:

'_Hi Sexy,_

_Take this and don't worry about money,_

_Tonight was enough, and besides, I owed you._

_Please, tell Sarah I said hi, haha._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Chad._'"

After 18 had returned from the toilet and grabbed the brown bag, on which the note was taped, out of his hands. She putted it in the back pocket of her jeans as she walked over to the kitchen to fix her self some coffee.

Even though the house had been her second home in the past she managed to trip a couple of times on several items and bump her leg a few times. The guy following her obviously lived here; he made it to the kitchen without as much as a hesitant step.

When she had relaxed some, thanks to the coffee, she looked at the male in front of her. She hadn't seen him in two and a half year. But he hadn't changed. It suddenly struck her that nobody had changed in those years. Vegeta or Jack, she was still figuring that out, hadn't changed a hair. And except dying their hair, she and Bulma hadn't changed that much as well.

"Give me some money." She raised her shaky hand to accept the cash.

"I don't have any." The boy said with false regret in his voice.

"You always have money on you. Don't be such a dick and give it to me. I have to get home!" he was beginning to annoy her. And he knew you didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Look, I'll give it to you, but then you have to take me with you."

"WHAT! Now way! You're not coming near her. Jack may be out of the picture, but I took his place!" he was on her bad side now.

I could be mistaken, but it sounded like you called out Chad's name, in stead of hers." 18's eyes widened. There was no way he would go back to her good side now.

"No, that's impossible. Chad's male, very male. I swore men off after Krillin disappeared. I'm with Bulma, I love her, we just got into a fight and I lost my self-control. I did not sleep with Chad, besides, even if I did sleep with him, which I haven't, why was I dressed?" The guy sighed.

"You came here all bewildered and begged for Chad to give you the stuff, under influence you started to seduce him, 'it'll teach her a lesson.' You said. Chad, never turning a cute woman down, obliged. When you two were done, you got dressed and was ready to go home. You then realized you didn't have any money and asked him if you could crash the night here. He said of course, and you slept on the couch. Not before you took another trip, which caused the headache." 18 looked at him, ready to punch some sense into him, but suddenly reality hit her. It was true, she had cheated on Bulma.

She stood up out of her chair and nodded.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Please give me money, so I can go home. Please Yamcha." She looked him in his eyes, daring him to look away.

"I'll give you the money you need and more, if you take me with you." 18 shook her head, not lowering herself to answer him again. She stalked past him, and left the house.

As she walked away, she kept telling her self not to look back. But of course she did. And when she did, she saw a sad, very sad man, standing in the doorway. Slowly she turned her head back.

On her way to the train station she had pick pocketed some one. Giving her the ability to buy her a ticket home. But Bulma would be home. And she had to tell Bulma about what she had done. She had to tell her she cheated, but telling Bulma that, telling her that she cheated on her with Chad, would also mean, tell her that she was back on coke.

And that was something she would avoid at all cost.

So she would remain quiet. She would not tell a soul what happened here. Not a soul.

* * *

Somewhere else, some one else opened her eyes. Bulma yawned and stretched her limbs. They were stiff from sleeping on the floor of Vegeta's bedroom. She looked over to his bed, but it was empty. Her face turned into a frown and she rose to her feet. Kicking of her blanket and grabbing for her pants. 

She silently crept out of the room. Climbing down the stairs she heard noise, morning noise, it came from the kitchen.

"Vegeta, I think you should go up there and wait until she wakes up, what will the girl think?"

"Too late." Both the voices turned to look at her. Vegeta looked sleepy, just as back in the old days, when he had just woken up; the only thing missing was him rubbing his eyes. He had a cup of coffee in his hands. At the counter she saw a woman pouring herself a steaming mug of the black substance.

"Stop staring." Bulma said. The woman listened but Vegeta kept looking at her. Bulma blushed slightly.

"Sorry I left you alone in my scary room." He said with a hint of sarcasm, mostly directed to the woman.

"I lived." Bulma said and walked over to the counter. Feeling a craving for coffee.

She was suppressing her other craving. The craving to touch Vegeta, to kiss him and to fuck him. She needed him. But she was still with 18. After they had shared that small kiss last night. She had pulled back, with great difficulty.

"I can't do this." She had said. "I'm still with 18." Vegeta had nodded, telling her that he understood, but he as well, could hardly hold his need for her.

After the little history lesson she had given him, he realized he had been lying to him self all along. He had known for quite a while. But he wanted to hear it from her mouth. And when he did, he was hit full force with the realization that he had missed her.

"What's the time?" Bulma asked. Not really caring about that fact, but she wanted to break the tense silence.

"Barely past 8. You can make it to school in time." The woman said.

"By the way, my name is Betty, I'm Vegeta's mother." Bulma resisted the urge to tell her that she wasn't. But she could bit her tongue.

"Come on, were going." Vegeta's voice slithered down her spine. Captivating her. No, she didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to confront 18. She wanted to stay, here, anywhere, as long as she could stay with him, Vegeta.

"Yeah, let's go." But she knew that it would be wrong, and selfish. She had to confront 18. She had to break up with her, would she be able to touch Vegeta the way she wanted.

They both stood up and walked up the stairs. To grab their bags.

* * *

On their way to school Bulma smoked a cigarette, trying to ease her nerves. It didn't help. She fingered the small knife, which had found a permanent place in her pocket. But before she could grasp it firmly, Vegeta grabbed her hand and wove his fingers between hers. 

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing."

"For what?" She was stunned, they had never held hands.

"I'm Vegeta now. Not Jack." Bulma nodded. But she still wrenched her hand loose.

"And I'm still taken." She whispered sadly. Vegeta remained quiet. Not wanting to upset her more then she already was.

"Oh, what the hell." And with that Bulma grasped his hand and hold on to it firmly. She would die before she would let go of him again.

* * *

I told you I'd post today. 

when the next time will be,I don't know. I'm busy writing ch. 6 but it's not going as smoothly as this one. I hope on of you people will review!

Cheers, PiggyPink


	6. Chapter 6

hey,

So I was very glad to notice people do read my story. And as a couple of answeres... Jack (AKA Vegeta) was also supposed to be dead ;). And during the story you will learn more about their pasts. Chad used to be her 'delivery-guy'. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 

First period, Art. Bulma looked around, no 18. Which was a strange thing, as this was her favorite class. She shrugged it of for now, she probably would come later that day.

But during the last period 18 still wasn't there. Bulma was starting to get worried. She looked at Vegeta, who was sitting on the other side of the room. She mouthed to him 'where's 18?' he shrugged and turned his attention back to the teacher, not really caring for 18.

She'd never liked him and he'd never liked her. During the last couple of years his affection towards 18 hadn't grown. As a matter of fact, when he found out that she and his girl were sleeping together, he had thrown a fit.

But now Bulma wanted to make sure that the little bitch was still alive. Vegeta new, that if 18 was dead, Bulma would break down. She'd probably kill herself over it, since she didn't even know for sure that he was Jack.

She had thought she did, she had thought it since she saw him that morning. She thought she knew when he had called her blue, when he had smirked at her, and sometimes when they had talked to each other.

But somewhere, she still wasn't sure. And frankly, he was a tad bit scared that she'd never trust him completely.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?" Bulma yelled at 18 as soon as her dazed face appeared from behind the door. 

She struggled to form an answer, "I… I… What the hell is Vegeta doing here?" she tried to change the subject but Bulma didn't fell for it.

"I'll tell you that after you tell me, where you've been these last 24 hours!"

"It's not any of your business."

"Like hell it isn't! Even though I found Jack back, and am on the verge of breaking up, we still are a couple, and as your girlfriend, I demand that you tell me where you've been!" After that little rant Bulma crossed her arms and looked at 18, daring her to defy her or even lie to her.

18 took a shaky breath. "I've… yesterday I took the train, I ended up in this hell hole. And I had to hitch-hike back, which is a damn bitch, you knew that? Anyway, when I came home, this morning, around 10, I was dead tired and dragged myself upstairs, you woke me." Bulma raised a skeptical brow.

"You lie." She hissed.

At this point Vegeta wished he hadn't tagged along to see if 18 was still alive. She turned out to be alive, but he wasn't sure if she'd survive Bulma.

"WHAT! How dare you say I'm a liar! I swear that's how it went, and besides, what's the point in tellin' ya, if ye're going to break up with me, eh?"

"Quit the accent, your not getting me into your bed." Vegeta was glad he stayed, he might hear some information, he could use in the near future.

"Because I haven't broken up with you YET, you still have the obligation to tell me what you did yesterday!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I don't like threatening friends. It could become a threat though." Now it was 18's time to hiss.

"If you accept from me to tell the truth, you will have to tell what happened to you yesterday as well."

"HA! You admit you lied to me! I knew it!"

"I didn't say that, you should really stop hearing only what you want to hear. I already told you what happened. I got in a fit, took the train, ran out of money, and I... I stole some money to get home." 18 looked down in defeat, she was sure somehow, she would get this back in her face. She snorted and then remembered that she already was paying the price for betraying Bulma.

"That's it? You stole some money. As if that's the worst thing you ever did." Bulma looked skeptical, not really buying the story, but she knew she wasn't going to get anymore out of her.

"Yes, that's it. Now, are you going to tell me why you brought him here?" She looked at Vegeta disgusted and he looked at her the same.

"Can we come in? And can you two please act nice around each other?" 18 nodded and stepped out of the doorframe.

"Come in. Beer or coffee?" she said. Simultaneously the other two asked for the first and 18 smirked, an old feeling settling in her stomach. She honestly couldn't tell if it was fear or a more pleasant feeling.

* * *

"After you left, I walked over to Vegeta's. When I arrived there, I asked if he was home and if he could talk to me. He was and I walked to his room." Bulma started to tell 18 what had happened the day before. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her that she had kissed him. 

"At some points he began to fill me in. He answered his own questions." Bulma looked away, not really feeling like coming clean about the cheating thing.

"Why do you want to break up with me?" 18 asked her, in her heart knowing why, but she had to hear it. She just had to.

"We kissed." Both girls looked at Vegeta.

"Come again?" 18 looked baffled, not because of the answer, but because of the mouth the answer had come out. Vegeta grunted,

"Are you deaf?"

"Vegeta!" Came Bulma's reply. She hadn't raised him like this.

"What? She wanted to hear why you're going to break up with her. Well, isn't that the reason?" Bulma opened her mouth to give a quick reply, after a moment of catching flies she closed it. After another second she opened it again.

"No, yes, no, it's not the only reason. I want to come back to you. And I still want 18, but that's pure lust, with you it's… something deeper." The last part came out as a whisper.

"What I never was aloud to say, you feel for him?" 18 was shocked. 18 loved Bulma, but even at the most passionate moments Bulma wouldn't allow her to tell she loved her. And now, she was saying to Vegeta that she loved him. Not in those exact words, but still.

"I don't love him! I just, care for him deeply." Bulma found an interesting spot on the spotless carpet, she inwardly smiled when she thought of all the memories they had made on this carpet.

"Like I did, but was never aloud to say!" Her silent smile was shattered. She slowly lifted her head to look 18 in the eye when she had found her eyes she cocked her head.

"Did you really love me? Would you've died for me? Would you deny every drug presented to you?"

"I'm off the bloody coke!" Too late 18 realized it was the wrong answer. Bulma rose from her spot and looked at Vegeta.

She didn't have to speak. He rose as well and nodded to 18. They left the house without a word.

* * *

In the meanwhile Vegeta had been paying close attention. In these 15 minutes he had learned to speak with an accent if he wanted her in his bed, that she still lusted after 18 and that she didn't want to hear from him he loved her. 

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"I don't care as long as we can fuck. I need a good fuck to clean my head, and fill it with you." With those last words she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss that intoxicated both of them.

They had waited for this for so long. Two and a half year was long, even though Bulma had had her share of good sex, but she hadn't had sex with Vegeta. And Vegeta hadn't had sex for over two years. And until now he hadn't know how much it ate at him.

He wanted to discover her body all over again. He wanted to discover all her secrets all over again.

He pulled back out of the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Whose house is closer?" After he had her asked this, a sly grin crawled across her face.

"Mine." As fast as they could, they walked to her place.

* * *

that's it for now. I hope you liked it! 

I think I won't updat until early June, I have to concentrate on my finals.. so yeah, please update!

Cheers, PiggyPink


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They were lying in her bed. She was lying on his stomach, facing him. His hands rested on her ass as they stared into each others eyes.

"Sooooo… what are we going to do now?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act as if you don't know what I mean. Yer not an idiot!" Vegeta huffed and sat up and out of the bed, causing Bulma to fall of off him and the bed, she landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oi!" Bulma shrieked Vegeta in his turn smirked, but answered her previous answer.

"I say we go on living the way we used to, except we change the names we'll use, no?" Bulma shrugged, she didn't really care, and she'd just wanted to hear his voice. She had fallen in love with him again this night.

She had felt the tinge all along, but she hadn't fallen back in love with him. But this night, when she had screamed his name and he had moaned hers she knew she loved him and that he loved her. Even though neither one of them was going to say it aloud, they could see it in each others eyes.

They had lost each other, but had found the other again. And they would never let the other person go again. Never.

Bulma rose from her spot on the flour and sat down on Vegeta's lap, straddling him. She kissed him, pushing her mouth roughly against his. Vegeta pushed back and his hands travelled to her hair and disappeared in her blue and black locks.

Vegeta pulled back, he let his hands drop to her sides. Their eyes locked.

"Let's take a shower and go to school." He suggested. Bulma nodded and got of off his lap, she walked to her closet and picked some clothing. She looked at Vegeta,

"Do you need some of my clothing?" He shook his head and already walked to the door. But before he could open the door to the bathroom Bulma had already joined him.

18 lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed deeply and turned around to get out off her bed and get dressed. But when she turned around she was staring in murky brown eyes. She shot up and rubbed her eyes.

When she opened them again the eyes that stared at her had remained. Suddenly she recognized the face onto which the eyes belong. She inhaled deeply, trying to regain her composure.

"Get out." She said to him, when he shook his head she slapped him across the face.

"I said, get out." She pointed with a shaky and naked arm to the door. But the face with the eyes shook no again

"I want her." The face said. In return 18's face twisted in agonizing remembrance and fear. Not again, she simply could not go through everything again.

To stop history from repeating itself, she should do the opposite from what she had done the last time. She sighed; she didn't want to give Bulma to him. She looked at him but looked away disgusted as she saw the lust fill his brown eyes to the brim.

"You have something I want. You give that to me and I give you Bulma." She said, disgusted with herself. But even though she didn't want to give Bulma to him, she did want the drugs he could provide.

"What and how much do you want?" he asked her.

"I want cocaine and heroine, both the half of a kilo. And just to make sure, I don't have to pay for the shit, you will give that to me, and I will give you Bulma." He nodded and smiled, not only happy, no thrilled to have Bulma back, but he was on 18's good side again.

He hopped of off her bed and walked to his bag he had dropped in the corner of her room. He rummaged through it and gave her the entire contents.

"I had thought you wanted this, and because you're such a good friend, I'll give you a little more." She snarled at him and he gulped.

When he had given it to her 18 inspected, smelled, tasted and looked at it as if she were an experienced drug dealer. She nodded curtly when it turned out as good stuff and putted most of it under her bed.

"Now, you will give me two days, maybe three, to regain her trust and then I will give her to you. Do you hear me? Two days." He frowned, he wanted her now.

"I want her now." He wined. She sighed and stepped in front of him, holding his face between her hands as if she were to speak to a small child, what he was in her eyes anyway.

"Listen Yamcha, Bulma and I got in a fight yesterday, she ran away. I don't think I'm her favourite person at the moment. If you want her, I have to be her favourite person. Because of that I have to come to terms with each other." She stopped because he looked absent. She sighed; he probably hadn't understood a word she'd just said.

She slapped him across the face, causing his head to fly up and his mouth to open. But that was the only reaction she got from him. She sighed and turned away from him, if she wanted to be Bulma's favourite person again she had to go to school, that meant leaving him alone.

After she had dressed herself she talked to him again. Making it clear that he was not to follow her or to leave her room, she'd be back at 4. He nodded absently. But with doubt in her mind she left her room. Not forgetting to lock it.

Holding hands they entered the school, before they parted to go to their lockers they shared a quick but passionate kiss, it caused people to stop walking, to stop talking, to stop breathing, to stop blinking. The sudden silence made them look up. But before they could give any form of a reaction some body interrupted the silence.

"I think they expect an explanation. And so do I, to be honest." Bulma whirled around and threw her arms around the person who had spoken. She whispered in the person's ear,

"I have him back Eight, and I'm not willing to let him go. Can you please forgive me?" Bulma pulled back and settled herself back into Vegeta's arms. Who possessively wrapped them around her and snarled at all the boys and girls who looked with lusty eyes at Bulma.

"I forgive you if that's what you want." 18 said. Bulma smiled a genuine smile and the three of them walked off, forgetting the crowd that had gathered, in anticipation of a fight and forgetting that they didn't carry their books with them.

18 walked a step behind them doubt clouding her face, but when she reached into her jeans back pocket she found her confidence back and walked on, she needed the drugs, and Yamcha could give it to her. The deal had been an easy one.

During their lunch period they sat outside on the grass enjoying the weather. Bulma was smoking a cigarette, Vegeta was sleeping and 18 was fidgeting and looking around her as if she were being chased by hit men. Bulma was about to ask her if something was wrong, when she excused her self and left for the bathroom. Bulma shrugged it off for now, and lay back to enjoy the sun.

Fifteen minutes later 18 returned looking and acting far better then before. When she had shared a cigarette the bell rang and it was time for them to say goodbye, because again they didn't share the same classes, and 18 was free after the following class, while Vegeta and Bulma had to follow two more classes.

"Bye hun, I'll see you tonight?" Bulma asked 18 when they parted with a hug.

"You mean going out? Nah, not really feeling like that, I'll see you tomorrow though, at work." 18 answered. Bulma nodded and they parted.

"What kind of work do you have?" Vegeta asked Bulma on their way home. She looked up, not certain how to tell him this. It would be awkward.

"I... it's a… it's not really a job-job. It's more like a… an appointment 18 and I have to go to once or twice a week, we have to tell them some things, and then we get money and go home." Bulma looked at the pavement. Next to her Vegeta sighed.

"What exactly do you tell them Bulma? You're mine as much as I'm yours. I don't want to share you." Bulma looked up.

"You mean... you think I'm a… Oh Vegeta, I'm not a prostitute. I… okay. Every week, 18 and I meet with the cops. Because they think we, I mean, I killed some sort of high guy in the drug circuit. Because of that they thought we needed protection, and we didn't change that. It sounded like a lot of fun, you know, going undercover, new identities and such. But it's not. We both got placed in the same town; thank heavens for that, but besides that? This school sucks big time, and our parents... well 18 only has a father, I have a mother, but you met Lucy." Bulma stopped to catch her breath; she hadn't talked this much in ages. But she knew she wasn't finished yet.

"Now every week we go to them and tell them what's going on and if we have seen some suspicious people walking around. We get paid every week, so that it looks like we've got a job."

"Why are you hesitant to tell me?" Vegeta asked after Bulma was finished. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Because sometimes the subject 'Jack' comes up. They've been trying to contact all our peers during that time... Yamcha's dead. Krillin's dead, 18 and I live here. And well.. You… died as well. But they don't know that. You sort off… disappeared."

"Didn't my mother called the cops?"

"She did, but they couldn't find you as well. I'm very surprised they haven't found you yet." Vegeta grunted and was silent on the rest of their way home.

When they arrived at his place they parted with the promise to go out that night. She'd sleep with him that night and in the morning go to 18's place to pick her up to go to 'work'.

"Bye blue." Vegeta whispered in her ear. Bulma smiled and kissed him, not replying on what he said. When she walked away she waved at him.

When she was out of sight he walked inside his house but kept wondering how she new for certain that Yamcha was dead. She was certain he had died, and here he was, alive and well... what if the same had happened with that other fucker as well?


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, chapter 8. nothing much will happen in this chapter, but it will influence the next. Talking about the next, I have finished the story line. It will take me 4 or 5 more chapters to end this story. I hope you people will stay around for so long .

Now, go and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

After they had been in various pubs until early morning they slowly walked, no stumbled to Vegeta's house. Vegeta was silently debated in his mind if he should ask the question that had been nagging inside of him since the first time he had seen her naked again. This was probably the best change he would have as she was hammered and he was only slightly drunk.

He looked at the sky and wondered if they could be what he thought they were. If they were, what should he do? Should he help her? Or stay out of it. He took a deep breath and asked her.

"Hey, blue, those scars and cuts on your arms and legs… how did they get there?" Bulma looked up from the pavement, her eyes blurry due to the many beers she had drunk. She frowned, not certain how to reply.

"I cut myself when I feel fucked up." She slurred out before she even had decided to be honest. Vegeta stopped mid-stumble. So it was what he thought it was.

"What? You thought I got them from being hit by a truck or something? A truck doesn't hit you in neat lines."

"I know that!" Vegeta replied, slightly agitated. Bulma huffed and walked on, she wanted to sleep, not talk about what she did to herself when she wasn't feeling like she belonged in her skin. Vegeta ran after her,

"Wait up. Why did you used to cut yourself?"

"It's not used to, it's: why do you cut yourself. Present tense." Again Vegeta stopped.

"You mean…"

"Yes, I mean I still do it… damn you're slow when drunk." Vegeta slowly closed his mouth which had fallen open. In silence they finished the walk to his home. But from the inside Vegeta's mind was buzzing. The alcohol had lost its effect on his brain as soon as Bulma had confessed that she was still harming herself.

What did she mean with that she still did it? Wasn't she happy that he was back? Wasn't that enough? What more did she want? He threw a look on her face. She was trying to walk in a straight line, but was failing miserably.

He chuckled and grabbed her arm, steadying her. She smiled as a sign for her gratitude, obviously still drunk; in a sober state of mind she would never let him steady her.

When they arrived at his place he had to carry her to his bedroom, because she would never be able to climb those stairs alone. He undressed her and laid her down under his covers. Quickly he discarded himself of this clothing and laid down next to her. When she noticed that he was laying next to her, she started to kiss him. He answered her drunken kisses. but after a while it became obvious that kissing was the only thing she was able to do. So he stopped her and she laid her head down. In a matter of minutes she was a sleep.

* * *

Later that morning, in bed, Vegeta was still thinking about what she had confessed to him. He should help her. It was her right and his obligation as her boyfriend. But what could he do? Should he talk to 18 about it? Did she know? She must know, they had been sleeping with each other, she must have seen it. 

He turned around, facing her. She looked like a fallen angel. Her blue and black hair lay in a messy heap on her head and on the pillow she had hogged, the make up she wore had amplified the dark circles under her eyes. Vegeta sighed and got out of the bed to take a shower. He couldn't sleep anyway.

When he came back he had lain himself on the bed again, to lazy to do anything else. Bulma began to wake up, she slowly opened one eye, when it focused on Vegeta she smiled lazily.

"Hey, what's the time?" she asked him. Vegeta turned to his alarm clock and stated that it was half past nine.

Before he knew what was going on Bulma was out of the bed, out of his room, through the hallway and in the shower. Five minutes later she came back and asked Vegeta if she could borrow one of his pants and belts. Vegeta, to stunned to say anything just nodded.

When she finished dressing she quickly kissed him and left the room, telling him that she'd be at her work and after that would come back.

After she had closed the door Vegeta again looked at his alarm clock. Unable to believe what it read he first rubbed his eyes. When he looked again it really read 09.38; she had done it in eight minutes.

"Damn." He said, and then he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late! I'm so sorry, I forgot, and I was at Vegeta's so I had to walk half an hour to get here, sorry!" Bulma said, out of breath from fast walking to their appointment. 

"Why didn't you run?" 18 said, slightly pissed off. Bulma pointed down, they both looked at her feet and saw that she was wearing high heels. "Oh... come on, let's go."

Together they walked into the building, closing the door behind them.

* * *

On their way home the girls were taking a trip down memory lane and after a while 18 asked Bulma to go to her place to talk some more and eat something. Bulma momentarily with her mind in the past, the past with no Jack, the past after Jack, forgot about the fact that Vegeta was waiting for her at his place, and said yes.

* * *

Slowly Vegeta opened his eyes. After his eyes had adjusted to the light he felt around to discover that he was alone in his bed. That wasn't right. Bulma was supposed to be in there with him. Then he remembered that she had gone to her 'job'. He snickered and got up to make himself some breakfast. 

When Vegeta had eaten his sandwiches and drunken his coffee he looked at his watch to discover Bulma had been away for over three hours. This was odd, because she had told him that normally her job took about 1 or 2 hours. But maybe she had to walk a long way, as he didn't know where her job was he had no idea how long she had to walk. He decided to wait a little longer before he would get worried.

Vegeta walked back to his bedroom to change in his jog outfit, he always ran when he had to clear his mind. Maybe it would ease his troubled state of mind, he doubted it though.

* * *

2 hours later he came back, sweaty but feeling better. When he looked around he still saw no Bulma. He was now really starting to worry, he would call her, but first, he needed to take a shower, again. 

When he returned from the shower, smelling all fresh again, he grabbed his cell phone to call Bulma. When he had dialled her number he heard her hideous ring tone from under his bed. He rolled his eyes but went down on all fours and there he saw it. Bulma's cell phone glowing in the dark and on the screen was a message, 'one missed call: Vegeta'. While grumbling he grabbed the phone and stuffed it together with his own in his jeans.

Vegeta decided he had to go and look for her. He thought she may be at 18's, so he left his house and walked the 40 minutes walk to 18's place.

* * *

An extremely pissed Vegeta arrived at the house. Growling loudly and with a huge scowl on his face he banged on the door. An elderly fat man opened the door and after a gruff stated name he was directed to the girls' room. When the man left he was alone in front of the door. 

When he listened carefully he could hear the two girls whisper and giggle, Vegeta found himself doubting if he would open the door. Afraid to see what was behind it. She wouldn't… cheat on him would she? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

"Oh my God, Bulma this is so great, I don't know why we waited so long to do this again." 18 whispered, holding in a giggle. 

"Would you shut up and…" but before Bulma could finish her reply the bedroom door opened. It revealed an extremely scary looking Vegeta. Bulma rose from her position on the bed.

"Shit! Vegeta, oh my God, I'm so sorry, I forgot all about you." Bulma tried to give Vegeta an explanation. But Vegeta could not hear her out. He reached in his jean pocket and before he could reach for what he was looking Bulma inched back but when she saw what he gave to her she broke in a smile and threw her self at him.

"Thanks for bringing back my cell, Vegeta. I was in such a hurry this morning I forgot all about it." She kissed him on his head and let go of him again. She planted herself on the bed and motioned for him to be quiet.

Vegeta sat down on the bed as well and now saw that the girls had been watching a movie. It later turned out that while they had been talking about the past they had come up with a movie they hadn't seen in ages. They went to rent it and watch it. Bulma had been so pre-occupied that she had forgotten all about him, until he stood in that door looking ready to kill somebody.

* * *

When the movie had ended they left the house, 18 apologised for kidnapping Bulma by taking them all out for an ice-cream. The two girls forgot about the whole ordeal but it lingered in Vegeta's mind. What would've happened if he hadn't barged in? Would Bulma be able to cheat on him? Would Bulma be able to forget him for so long? She had been able to forget him long enough to make him furious, would she be able to forget him long enough to cheat on him? Long enough to make him suicidal? 

He looked at her enjoying her ice-cream, he saw her tongue lapping up the melted ice. That tongue had been on him the night before, but also on 18 a month ago. He shook it off. For now.

* * *

That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it! ifyou did, please let me know!

cheers, PiggyPink


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

She breathed out his name as she came for the third time that night. Ten minutes later he came as well. After that they were lying into each others arms and looking into each others eyes. 

"Thank you." She whispered while dragging a hand through his hair. He frowned,

"For what?" he asked her. She sighed but smiled when she answered him.

"For coming back to me." When she had said this tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, and she kissed him softly on his lips.

"You are welcome and thank you, for welcoming me back." He answered her and smiled warmly at her and then answered the kiss. But after a while Bulma drew back from the kiss and fell asleep.

Thanking the other was their way of telling they loved the other. They simply could not say it, they wanted it though, but were simply unable. Bulma for instance, once said she loved him, no she told Jack, three days later he was dead. Later on in life she told this boy, Hans she loved him, when she came back from the shower the guy had left. Because of that she had been afraid to tell 18, and because of that she was now unable to tell Vegeta she loved him.

Vegeta had been introduced to love the wrong way. He never knew his father, as soon as the man had found out his mother had been pregnant she left. When Vegeta was older his mom started dating again. The men she brought home would always beat the shit out of her, all in the name of love. On occasion the men would beat him as well, but his mother would jump in between and would take the punches, as well in the name of love. This had confused Vegeta to such a level that he had decided that he would never love.

But he had fallen in love, he had fallen in love with Bulma and now he found himself immobile every time the 'right moment' came. But thank heavens Bulma never said it, but was he really happy she didn't say it? It did confuse him, a lot.

Vegeta sighed and got out of the bed. He grabbed his cigarettes and sat down under his window after he had opened it. The smoke and long drafts he took eased him somewhat. After about 10 minutes Bulma began to wake up but she didn't open her eyes. She felt around, and started to look desperate, even with her eyes closed, when she couldn't feel Vegeta.

"I'm over here." He said, her eyes shot open and relief poured out of them. She crawled out of the bed and walked to him. She sat her self down in his lap and took a cigarette she lit it with his.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked him, while she looked at the smoke flow to the ceiling.

"About you." He said, mentally kicking himself for telling her that so easily

"What precisely?" she asked, dragging her eyes from the smoke to his face.

"About what you told me a couple of nights ago. You were piss drunk back then, so I doubt it, you still remember anything of it."

"You mean when I told you about my scars and cuts?" When Vegeta nodded with a confused look on his face she continued. "I wasn't as drunk as you thought I was. Sometimes I just like being carried and taken care off. I was drunk enough not to know any boundaries though, that's why I told you, but I knew what I did, and can still remember." Vegeta looked at her.

"Did you mean it?" She didn't answer.

"Why didn't you stop when I came back?"

"It's hard to stop Vegeta." She looked at him, pleading him with her eyes to understand her. "I once stopped, no I'd cut back. I didn't do it that often anymore. I started to do it when you fell down. It took my mind of the pain I felt inside. Then there came this boy, because of him I could stop for a while. But he left and I started to cut as if my life depended on it." Bulma sighed and took a drag from her cigarette she had never told anybody this with so much detail.

"In a way my life did depend on it, hadn't I cut myself like I did, I would be dead, I would've killed myself years ago. Then 18 found out. Together we made a sort of a pact. I would stop cutting, and she would stop using any drug, except cigs and coffee, after a while alcohol became aloud as well. It's very boring being drunk on your own, you know." She smiled and looked at Vegeta, but he didn't smile, he was looking at her with a frown on his face.

"She made me promise not to cut. I broke that promise a lot of times, the last time I broke it was, when you came back." He looked up with a pained expression on his face. "Please remember that I didn't know it was you for sure until a week or something ago. You just looked like Jack so much; it brought the pain back up. And fuck, you acted like him as well. After that I begged her not to make me promise things again. I haven't done it in a few days, you can help me though."

He looked at her, a smile played on her lips. He raised a brow, not wanting to speak.

"You could keep my mind of off it." She said and looked at him with not only a smile on her lips but also with a seductive glint in her eyes. He smirked and moved forwards, to kiss her in the neck. She exposed her neck and let him kiss it.

When they eventually both fell asleep not a trace of doubt was in both their minds. They knew they loved each other. They didn't need to tell the other. They just knew.

* * *

The next day at school 18 was totally out of this world. Bulma thought she maybe was back on coke, but shook it off. She wouldn't do it with out telling her, right? Bulma looked at 18, who was staring in to space with a strange look on her face. 

"Oi, can I borrow your pen?" Bulma asked her. When 18 didn't react Bulma bent over to get the pen herself, but when she was about to open the bag, two hands covered hers. When she looked up, two bloodshot blue eyes stared at her.

"Don't touch my bag!" 18 all but yelled. Bulma then knew that 18 was back on coke.

"I just wanted to loan your pen, but you didn't react so I thought I could take it myself, obviously not. Say, 18, is there something you need to tell me?"

18 had looked down, but on Bulma's last words her head shot up and her eyes became slits.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said in a defensive manner. The other girl didn't answer, just shook her head and said.

"Meet me after school, okay?" The blonde girl shrugged not really wanting to face Bulma, because she knew Bulma knew about her addiction. She then decided it was time to bring Yamcha back.

* * *

During lunch, when Bulma wanted to confront 18, 18 was gone. Bulma growled and looked for Vegeta. She turned around but when she met the eyes of the man, who had changed her for good, she looked in the wrong ones. These weren't black; these were a troubled bloodshot brown… bloodshot, just like 18's. 

"Yamcha…?"

"Hi, babe."

* * *

That's it, a bit short, but this seemed like a great way to stop. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, the story won't take much longer, about 3 or 4 chapters. Please keep a weather eye at the horizon. 

Cheers, PiggyPink.

Oh, please review?


End file.
